The Legion National High Council
Basics Motto: “Leges homines ab hominibus” ("The laws of men by men") Location: New Washington Department Head: High Commander Magnus Star Basic Duties: The council that decides on the interstate and creation of Laws. This council is made up of approximately 23 people, consisting of military department heads, territory governors. This group is similar to a head of state, but features multiple people. Each person is given an equal share of power, although it is formally recognized that Magnus Star has the final say on any matter. Background With the grand expansion of the Legion, the Legion High Council needed to expand it's reach. New governments were being absolved, and the public wasn't too happy with the lack of representation. Star founded the National High Council to act as a congressional committee. At first, the public within Legion territory was weary of the system. Votes didn't seam to matter as much, and the public felt that the Governors from their areas were just there to watch. To deter the unrest within the population, Star held a public viewing of the National High Council meeting. The radio aired the events of the meeting, showing what difference the governors made. Towards the end of the meeting, a governor from East York made a tie breaking vote, making a large change for the better within the territory. Seeing the Governors make a difference within the council put the public back on the Legion's side, and better strengthened the new government. With the formation of the National High Council, the new congressional council voted on a new name for the country, the National Republic. Legion Command With the Legion growing as quickly as it is, the High Council is accepting new members just as quickly. Territory governors are joining the to see that their section of the Commons is fairly treated. The job of the National High Council is to regulate the laws around the Legion territory. Similar to the pre-war congress, the NHC works countless hours to make sure public projects and public appearance are maintained. Current Members High Commander Mugnus Star - High Commander of the Legion General Michael Cartright - Head of the Department of National Security General Cordello Rodriguez - Head of the Department of Unison General Crito Slane - Head of the Department of Human Wellbeing Admiral Synthia Wire - Head of the Department of the Navy Doctor Kato Josten - Head of the Office of Science and Research General Orlando Cradburry - Head of the Department of Transportation General Christopher Key - Head of the Department of Expansion Governor Sereph Lyre - Governor of East York (East Side of New England Commons) Governor Tyler Smith - Governor of New England (West side of New England Commons) Governor Kaitlin Margrets - Governor of Port Orleans (Louisiana) Governor Brett Morrell - Governor of Mitland (Michigan) ' Governor Travis Jones - Governor of Virginia '(Lower section of the Core) Governor Takio Janner - Governor of Southland (Central Wastes) Governor Faber Montag - Governor of New Carolina (Carolina) Governor Richard Williams - Governor of New Washington (Upper section of the Core) Governor Samantha Phillips - Governor of the Republic of Ten (Kentucky and Tennessee)\ Governor Alex Mes - Governor of Arch City (Missouri and Illinois) Governor Ryla Sin - Governor of Heartland (Ohio and Indiana) Representative Ditact North - Sante Fe Colony Representative Representative Slyp Riviara - Republic of Texas representative Representative Bjorn Wyland - Norse Colony Representative (North East America-Canada) Representative Honess Tkior - Lakelan Representative (Great lakes Area) Category:Legion